Who is that man?
by Laura JN
Summary: One-shot smut, set during The Winter Soldier. Steve can't get the masked man out of his head, but just who is he?


_Who was that man?_ Steve Rogers wondered, perched against the rail of his balcony. He had hoped that the night's cool breeze would clear his head, but he couldn't rid himself of the masked figure who had shot Nick Fury.

He was stealth and raw power.

 _He was the night itself._

How was Steve ever going to track down a guy like that? He had nearly killed Fury, a good man, and he might yet succeed. The thought made Steve shiver. He had been too late, unable to save his friend from the sniper. He had chased the assassin through buildings, across rooftops, but to no avail. The man had escaped, leaving Steve to feel the void in his chest expanding. He couldn't lose anyone else, not after…

Steve bit his lower lip. He couldn't think about that. Never that. Instead, he focused on the cityscape below him. The streets were illuminated by the lights of cars, shops and promo signs. Everywhere there was light, swallowing the darkness, but not really. There was a dark figure in Steve's mind, that no amount of light could erase. He had caught a glimpse of him when he had paused on the rooftop. He had launched his shield at the assassin, but he had caught it, as if it were second nature to him, as if he had been practising for years. His mask had fallen in battle. Piercing blue eyes had met Steve's, and for one fleeting moment, something called from deep within him. _You belong to him._

The thought had made Steve hesitate, he had lost his will to chase the assassin. _Belong to him?_ How was that possible? The idea made him jolt, his whole body igniting in a way that was new to him, yet somehow familiar.

 _Breath on his ear._

Steve's attention snapped back to the present, the warmth on his ear spreading down through his spine, setting his bones alight. His heart skipped a beat as he braced himself. Nobody had been able to sneak up on him before. He could hear only the wind, but he knew there was someone behind him. Someone tall and male.

 _A strong hand on his neck._

Steve gulped. He had let his guard down for too long, lost in thought about the assassin. He spun before the man could throttle him. When he turned, his breath caught.

A mere inch from Steve's face, was the man in the mask. They were so close, they almost touched. This time the assassin wore an eye mask, but his lower face was revealed. A defined, square jaw framed his sensual mouth. He spoke, his growl like that of a tiger, toying with it's prey,

"You," He gripped Steve's arm, "interfered with my mission. Who are you?"

"Steve."

"Who do you work for?"

"No one." Steve wasn't lying. Fury was unconscious right now, so hardly in any state to give orders. The assassin studied him for a moment, before squeezing his arm tighter. He could feel the other man's breath against his lips, making him stammer,

"Ah- What do you want from me?" as the words tumbled out of Steve's mouth, the masked man pushed Steve back, until he was pressed up against the balcony railing. He would fall if he wasn't careful. He couldn't understand why he wasn't fighting back. Why was he reacting this way to a complete stranger? He could die if he wasn't careful.

"I want to know if you're going to become a target later. If you are, I'll have to kill you. If not…" He leaned closer, until his lips brushed over Steve's ear, "I'm going to play with you."

Steve felt his muscles tense, as his whole body became hyper-aware,

"I'm not just some toy." Steve tried to sound confident, but his heart was racing, his breathing growing deeper. The assassin flicked his tongue over the most sensitive part of Steve's ear. He groaned, his body betraying him, as he grew steadily more aroused. _No. What the hell?_ He had never been attracted to a man before, but this stranger who had shot his friend, was seriously messing with him,

"I'll ask one last time. Are you my enemy?" Steve felt sharp teeth nibbling his ear, right where he had been licked moments before. He felt a strange pain in his cock, as it strained against the confines of his clothing. The assassin drew back to look at him,

"What about you? You shot my friend." Steve challenged,

"He was my mission."

"You sound familiar. Let me see your face."

"No." The masked man leaned forwards, pressing his body into Steve's. He could feel the man's erection pressing into his hips, and he couldn't help but rock toward him, grinding, raw with a hunger he did not understand, "Enemy or not," he whispered, "I'm going to play with you." He reached down, his fingers hooking through Steve's belt loops. He pulled Steve against him, rolling his hips. Steve unbuttoned and unzipped himself, desperate for the stranger's touch. He had never before needed anything so badly. He gazed up into the assassin's mask, wondering what his eyes would look like. Would they be burning with desire, as his no doubt were?

The assassin pulled Steve's jeans lower on his hips, freeing his erection,

"Touch yourself." The man commanded. Steve gripped his cock, unable to resist, despite being so out in the open. He tugged his shaft, pulling and sliding his hand over the muscle. He groaned, keeping his eyes on that mask. The assassin let go of him, before reaching up to pinch his nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt. Steve moaned as pleasure seared him.

"Turn around." Came a further command. Steve found his body complying of it's own accord, twisting to face the view of the city. He continued stroking himself, hoping the neighbours stayed indoors. He felt hands on his back, his hips. Then the assassin pulled his jeans down lower, until his ass was bare. He felt something hard and hot press at his back. The masked man slid his erection between Steve's buttocks, revealing how large he was, how ready. Steve groaned again, needing more. The other man continued to grind against him, teasing him with his cock.

Steve lost it. He turned round again, capturing the assassin's mouth with his. He thrust his tongue inside, hungrily exploring the other man's body. He gripped both of their cocks, stroking them together with one hand. This time the masked man let out a gasp, crushing his lips against Steve's,

"How can you taste so good?" The stranger moaned, as Steve pumped their cocks harder. He was getting close, so close. He just had to know what the assassin looked like before he climaxed. He kissed him, hoping to distract him, while he pulled the mask off. At the moment he saw Bucky's face, his body erupted, shooting hot liquid over his friend's chest,

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The soldier asked, reaching his own climax.

 _You belong to him._


End file.
